


Rightfully Mine

by Charizarrdo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is having the worst day, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Conflicted Emotions, Eyes Shifting, First Time Bottoming, Knotting, M/M, Marco is there to make matters a little less worse, Marking, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mentions of Breeding, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi Consensual Mating, Stubborn Ace, Werewolves, dubcon, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: In my long life of twenty-two years I’ve had witnessed the most random comments, requests, flirts, accusations, compliments, flirts, sexy requests and spiteful remarks. Did I say I flirts twice? Well never mind.But in all my life have I never,ever, witnessed something like this!
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	Rightfully Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even... don't ask, it just happened.

In my long life of twenty-two years I’ve had witnessed the most random comments, requests, flirts, accusations, compliments, flirts, sexy requests and spiteful remarks. Did I say I flirts twice? Well never mind. 

But in all my life have I never, _ever_ , witnessed something like this!

It was just a plain day, lounging in the communal park by the pond and enjoying a peaceful nap. The sounds of nature and soft spatter of water lulling me to sleep. Then ever so rudely I get waken up by somebodies _goddamn dog_ who just _had_ to jump in the pond to ‘chase the birdies because he likes chasing birdies’, quoted from the twelve-year old holding the dog’s leash. 

So there I was, socked from my head to my toes and sagging all the way back home. My shoes sopping with how wet they are and I can just feel the squelching with my every step. Obviously this had to happen on the one day I figured walking would be a good idea and now I’m forced to walk for a solid forty-five minutes before I reach my home. As I reached about halfway on my walk home, my clothes had dried up for the most part. It is hot out and the sun shines brightly so there’s not much of a surprise there.

And when I thought today couldn’t get any worse, low and behold, some idiot dude just has to block my path. I may or may not have been a little too focused on the hot chick on the other side of the road wearing hot pants that accentuate all goods along with a tight crop top to show those bouncing breasts, a little hard not to stare. Anyway, as I was a bit _preoccupied_ I didn’t see the massive blockhead in front of me and collided heavily into that wall of a chest. 

“Dude what the fuck.” I barked, even though I knew it was my fault for not looking, he could at least sidestepped me. He may be huge but that doesn’t mean he owns the sidewalk…

The building of a man only quirked his eyebrow at me, not even the slightest hint of being bothered by my comment shown on that stern face. What is his problem? So I didn’t watch where I was going, but that is no reason to ignore me so obviously, nor is it a reason for the dude to ogle me like a piece of candy.

I move to get past the wall that is his body, annoyance tugging on me as he only seems interested in watching me. “ ’scuze me.” I mumble as I sidestep him, as much as I’m annoyed, that look is just so dark I can’t help but feel the necessity to be polite. Well that and Makino’s hammering on teaching me to talk nicer to people.

Before I get the chance to slip away from this insanely weird dude, he turns around. “You’re my mate.”

_The fuck?_

“I’m not your mate, buddy.” I twirl around as the irked remark leaves me. My face set incredulous as I give him a look over. Tall, blond with an odd haircut, definitely older than me—like in his forties or something—subtle stubble covering a sharp jawline, droopy eyes, extremely build. Aka, your average blockhead/gym junky, choose your pick. 

My barked response makes the man step in closer, his face dangerously looming before mine and our height difference becomes apparent to me. Don’t get me wrong, while I am not small with my 1,85m he reaches easily over me, I suppose he might be over two meter with that size. Now that he leans in so close, too close, I can see his eyes. Such a weird color. At first they appeared to be blue like the ocean or the sky but now they are very much dark, no hint of blue to be seen in them. It’s weird but something about those eyes captivates me, intrigued about his changing iris. 

“Yes you are. You are my mate and you’ll come with me.” Blue eyes now dark eyes demands. 

Boy do I not like being ordered. A scowl appears on my face as I take a step back, being so close to a man a little embarrassing as I’m not gay. Also since there doesn’t appear to be a fight soon, there is no way to smush faces together like that.

“I’m fine where I am now, thank you. I’ll be on my way then.” It bothers me to no end that I’m unable to give this man a piece of my mind. Everything about him seems to intrigue me as I can feel a rush of excitement stream through me, some part of me wanting to reach out to him and snuggle close. A feeling that startles me. While I still might be experimenting a lot, guys are never really my forte as they don’t excite me—not that girls excite me that much either but still, a man has its needs—so that must mean I’m not gay. Or so I thought…

I maybe managed to get three steps away from the intriguing yet threatening dude before he roughly takes a hold of my arm, dragging me into an empty alley. Probably the best course of action would be to scream and hit the guy, try to move away and free myself from his tight grasp. But in my defense, there is something about him that makes me want to see what will happen, his touch sending sparks through my body and the spot he hold me feels pleasantly warm.

As we reached a spot that the guy deemed deep enough inside the abandoned alley, he pushed me against the wall. His body pressing against mine as I can feel his solid chest rub against my own, his feet spreading my legs as he slowly grinds his thigh against my crotch. My mind desperately trying to function but is overruled by pleasure, every touch of the man sending me aflame and I can’t help but let a moan slip past my lips.

It reels me back to reality as embarrassment overcomes me, I just moaned because a guy is assaulting me. “D-dude what the— stop! I’m not… I’m not gay, cut it out!” My weak statement doing very little to stop the guy as my voice breaks into another moan. 

“Don’t deny me pup, I can smell your arousal.” The guy darkly mutters into my ear, tongue dragging over the shell and causing me to shiver, in anticipation or disgust, I’m not sure. “Don’t worry, I’ll take very good care of you. Fuck you good before I mark you, before I _breed_ you.” I have no clue what any of those promises entail to but the shameful mewl leaving my lips only seems to excite him more. 

His hands forcefully grab a hold of my hips to direct my grinds, I can feel my dick awaken at a rapid speed with all the attention devoted to my crotch. A part of me is nagging, wanting an explanation to what is happening but more so, wanting to know who this hot stranger is. Oh my, did I just call the man who’s feeling me up, hot… there is definitely something wrong with me. 

“Stop, just s-stop! Who the fuck are you?” Even with my mind overrun with pleasure and want for this guy, I need to know.

The man stops licking my neck, his lips dragging over the skin as he presses soft kisses on the spot he previously assaulted. “I’m your mate pup, I just told you.” Not even before he properly finished that sentence, those searing hot lips trail along my neck once more. 

All this mate stuff, the fuck is a mate anyway. We aren’t friends who like to call themselves mates as a sign of friendship or something. Hell I’m pretty sure I’ve never met this dude in my entire life. My head is spinning with the amount of questions swirling through my mind and the loss of answers I manage to come up with. 

The guy keeps sucking on my neck while grinding his muscled thigh against my crotch and I’m so hard it’s insane, I’ve never been this hard in my whole life, not even when rubbing one off. And he smells so good, his musk penetrating my nostrils and making me want to taste him, just to see if it would match his scent. There’s something wrong with me, most definitely something wrong with me.

In a weak attempt I try to push him away, my arms feel like overcooked noodles as I flail against his sturdy body. The oversensitivity of the man’s actions making everything so much more difficult. “S-stop, I want to… fuckin… STOP!” I roared, my face flushed and breathing harsh.

The guy lets up, a frown on his face as he stares at me. “What is it pup?”

It takes me longer than I was hoping to gather my bearings enough to respond. All my senses thrown off key by just a single guy. “I— who are you. And what is all this mate crap?” My voice sounding breathy as my eyes settle upon the handsome face staring down at me.

He doesn’t answer me, just continues to look as if deep in thought. One of his hands releases the hold on my hip as he brought the limb up to my chest, his palm flat against the rapid beating of my heart. “If you don’t want to continue this, then tell me honestly that you don’t want me. Hit me, spit on me, run away or scream at me, I don’t care. Just tell me what you want with all your heart.”

Oh, how unfair. No, you don’t get to look this serious and mildly hurt when telling me something like that mister. You can’t do that, that’s so unfair. I will not fall for your cheap tricks.

But is it a trick?

All of his words sounded so true, so real. My head and my heart are begging for him. I’ve never once seen this man in my life and he just waltzed in like he’s known me for years, like we belong together. As if we’re the two pieces of a friendship necklace that have found each other after years of being separated. What is with that sappy comparison… there really is something going on with me.

I give his words another thought, as much as the sane part of my brain tells me to get up and fucking run, a larger part doesn’t want that. But is that what I want? What do I want? I want to know what the deal is with this man and why the hell he turns me on. But I’m not going to tell him that, hell no, that dude already is on some high horse.

With a tight grip on his shirt I pull him closer to me, pressing our lips together in a kiss I never even knew I craved that badly. His lips fit mine so perfectly and his tongue pushing its way into my mouth, owning every single part like it belongs to him, turns me on even more. My air supply cutting short with how breathless his man makes me, my head becoming lightheaded and I need to break for air. 

“Explain to me what is going on.” I breath out, my voice barely more audible than a whisper. 

A smirk is all I get in return.

The man doesn’t feel the need to elaborate or anything, no he just continues where he left off. Even going as far as opening my pants and letting a hand slip past, toying with my dick that is straining against my underwear. “All in due time pup, all in due time.” He huskily breathes down my ear. Another shameful mewl slipping past me and I can hear him growl. No groan. An actual, animalistic, feral, growl. 

I’m not sure what that did to me, but I instantly came. My cum staining my underwear and body convulsing in oversensitivity as the guy continues to stroke me to completion over the fabric of my underwear. The last I remember is everything fading to black.

  


╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼

  


Something wet and warm engulfs me, taking me in and sucking with just enough force to leave me panting for more. I can feel it sliding up and down, playing with me and my body twists in its hold. It feels amazingly good, that hot wetness around my shaft and licking all the way up. This is the best dream ever, none of my dreams ever felt this physically real. 

“You’re dripping a lot, do you want my cock that bad?”

_Huh…_

My eyes shoot open and I nearly die from embarrassment. The guy from before between my legs as his tongue licks along the head of my dick, his blue eyes settled on my face and slowly turn darker as I watch him take me in, the head of my dick touching the back of his throat. Fuck if that isn’t a sight then I don’t even know anymore. I let my head fall back and release a throaty moan, the guy doing the same and making me shudder in his hold, the vibrations running down my dick turns the experience ten times hotter. 

“You-you sucked my dick while I was unconscious?” I ask, already feeling winded and my voice wavers a little as the guy sucks just a little harder. My eyes remain closed as I focus all my attention on that amazing feeling around my dick. Not even the girls I’ve slept with were this good.

“You were so beautifully begging for it pup, I wanted to wait for your consent but I can hardly say no when you continue to poke me like that.” The guy teased, his lips trailing along my shaft and leaving tiny pecks on the heated skin.

I look back down, only now taking in that I’m on a soft surface and the room we’re in is nowhere near the cold and dark alley we previously stood in. Instantly I sit up, nearly hitting the guy in the face with my knee if it wasn’t for his fast response of blocking my unintentional attack. A few pieces of furniture are well placed in the large room, white walls with one entire wall painted in dark blue. I can’t help but look around in astonishment, where the fuck am I and why does this place look so goddamn good?

“Not a nice way to thank someone.” 

I am startled from my gawking around the room to stare down at the guy sitting in front of me, no longer between my legs. It is then that I notice I’m completely disrobed in front of him, all my clothes stripped from me and my dick is hard, wet and aching for attention. As I want to turn away, to try and hide my body and hopefully some of my dignity, I can see I’m not the only one in this state of undressed. The guy wearing absolutely nothing to cover himself up and “holy shit… he’s fucking ripped!”

“Like what you see pup?” The teasing chuckle leaves the man. 

My face suddenly feels hot and I know that my blush is visible. “Did I…?” 

“Yes you did.” His deep voice and that lustful glint do some really weird things to my insides. 

More blood rushes south and my face feels ten times hotter than before when I catch sight of that huge dick hiding between his legs—more like poking out between his toned thighs. The sight alone is mouthwatering good and I can feel myself grow more excited, my tip leaking and begging to be touched and my ass getting wet. 

_Wait what?_

A little apprehensive I reach my hand down to my butt, a finger pressing between my cheeks to feel that it indeed is wet and quite slick as well. “W-what the fuck?”

My eyes turn upwards to face the guy, fear gripping my heart because your ass isn’t supposed to get wet right? All and every questions catching in my throat when I see that dark look focused on my hand, still between my legs, he reaches over to lay me down on my back, pulling my hand from my ass in the process.

“Seems like you’re a special one pup, not many humans can do this.” He mutters darkly against my skin as he sucks a hickey on my thigh, his fingers slowly trialing closer to my ass. “Makes it all the more easier for me.” 

A single finger circles my hole before pressing in, making me tense at the foreign feeling. Any pain I felt when the finger entered is quickly replaced with pleasure as he starts to move in and out of me. This all feels so good but I can’t just let myself get fucked by some guy I don’t even know—not that I ever asked any of the girl’s names. Just as the words formed on my lips the blond pressed another finger in, making me groan at the feeling. 

“N-name… what’s your name?” I manage to wheeze out. Eyes unfocused as I try to look back at the man and tighten around his fingers with a lingering moan as his intense look shifts to my face. 

Instead of answering me, he pulls his fingers out. I can’t help but whine at the loss of his strong fingers inside me and at the same time wonder what is going on with me. His face leans over mine before he puzzles our lips together, a lustful kiss shared between us. The wet drag of his tongue against my lips a silent request for access, which I deny him. He won’t answer my question, fine, I won’t give in to his. 

Apparently that was not what he’d expected, his touches grow more fervent as he desperately tries to deepen the kiss. Heated hands sliding along my exposed chest and playing with my nipples as he bites down my bottom lip. I can’t hold in my gasp and he takes advantage of that fact, sliding his tongue into my mouth and exploring every nook and cranny. My head is spinning and my heart racing, everything this man does drives me absolutely crazy and I just want him to take me. 

“Don’t ever think you can deny my pup, I can feel how badly you want me.” He growls against my spit slick lips, his darkened eyes staring deep into mine and a small whine leave me. I can feel something press against my ass that is definitely not one of his fingers, my body tensing and muscles clenching at the motion. 

“Relax, I’ll go slow. It won’t hurt too bad.” Those words do very little to put me at ease. 

His searing hot lips burning along the skin of my neck in an attempt to calm me as the head of his thick cock starts to enter me. Even with whatever that wetness is that makes everything so much more slick, it still feels like it’s not wet enough. 

“Good, you’re doing so well pup. Just a little more.” His deep voice sound hoarse, as if he swallowed rocks and they are gritting in his throat.

Ever so slowly I feel myself become fuller. I hate the painful sting coming along with it, but at the same time, I hate the fact that he’s not entirely inside me. My body so desperately craves his touch and there is this need to be filled with all of his. I start to rock my hips, hoping that my attempts will be enough to fill me sooner. All of me feels elated when I can feel his hips snugly against my ass, my walls clenching down in anticipation and want as I can’t wait any longer. 

The deepest of growls leave the man at that, his hands holding a vice grip on my hips to still my movements as he seems to need a moment to gather his bearings. “Fuck, pup you’re so fucking tight. I can’t wait to make you mine.” He gravels out, half-lidded eyes staring into my wide blown ones and he slowly pulls back, I can feel his hot muscle drag along my walls.

I can’t help but clench down around him, not wanting that thick length to leave me. His hips stutter for a moment before he roughly shoves forward, his eyes set so dangerously dark that causes my entire body to shudder. “Forget slow, I’m going to take you hard.” Another harsh shove of his cock against a spot that makes my vision blur for a moment. “You’re going to scream my name as I drive you home on my cock. Let me hear you pup.” His thrust are all aimed against that one spot that makes me see stars and leaves my body convulsing from sensitivity. “Marco. Say it, say my name pup.”

“M-Marcoo~” I try to lift my hips and roll in time with his thrusts, but the pleasure is too overwhelming. My body trying to cooperate as I lay there screaming in ecstasy, mewling his name as loud as I possibly can. His arms loop around my shuddering body as his hips snap forcefully inside me, the drag of his head against my walls driving me insane. I tug him closer for a wet kiss only to break it off as he roughly slams into that sweet bundle of nerves again, my nails raking down his back and he growls in my ear. 

Every piece he touched turns into fire, my skin burning and I can’t get enough of the feeling. I need him, I want him. I just want him to touch everything of me, trail his fingers along ever patch of skin, use his tongue to lick at my muscles, that _amazingly_ hot mouth to suck wherever it wants. Everything that is me is his and everything that is his is mine.

I’m so close, I can feel my muscles spasming and my dick leaking on my stomach, tucked between our bodies and stimulated with every consensual roll of our hips. My head falls to the side as Marco nips and licks at my exposed throat, slowly working his way to my neck. A searing hot pain shoots through me as he bites down my neck hard enough to draw blood. My vision blinding and I came for the second time today, emptying my load on our stomachs. 

Not a moment later I moan loudly, Marco filling me even more than I ever thought would be possible. His cock seems to be inflating as I can feel a warmth seep into my ass next to his thick length. It feels as if he will split me in half but it feels so good at the same time. My hips slowly rock back against his length as I can’t get enough of this feeling, him filling me is the best experience I’ve ever had. 

A growl resounds next to my ear as Marco holds my hips, stilling my movements and I can’t help but whine. I need more damnit. “Don’t.” He breathes. I can feel his cock throbbing inside me and the swell lessening. “Just a little longer pup, I’m not done.” 

A confused grunt leaves me at that, not done, what does that even mean? I try to face him but the sting in my neck makes it impossible to do so. Marco takes note of this and begins to place soft kisses to my neck. Where I thought that would be painful, every single time he touches me there I can feel sparks running through me, his every kiss placed on that spot making my knees feel weak.

Marco slowly lets up, his body hovering over mine as he stares lovingly into my eyes. Well that certainly wasn’t anywhere near what I’d expected after crazy hot sex, with a stranger at that. He leans back down to place a soft kiss on my lips and I can’t help but smile at that, this man goes from hot stud to adorably sweet. 

“So you’re going to explain to me what this is about?” I ask the moment he released my lips. A slight frown on my face as I try to look intimidating, something that is not working as I’m still very much filled with both a thick cock and his insanely large amount of cum, a red flush is still covering my face from our actions and my voice is slightly hoarse from all the yelling.

He smirks down on me before answering. “After we’re done pup. I’ll tell you all you wish to know but we’re not done yet.” As I move to ask him what he means by that, because we both came, doesn’t that mean we’re done, he moves in a rough grind against the spot that makes me see stars. “Didn’t I promise to fuck you good before breeding you.” He teasingly smiles, those blue eyes turning dark again as he starts a slow pace. “I’m not yet done with your pretty little ass.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _“I’m not your mate, buddy.”_ not going to lie, but I laughed at this response. Just imagining his face while he says this, the best xD
> 
> Also my first time in a long time trying to write in first person, feels weird after going with the third person perspective all the time.  
> I hope you liked it :D


End file.
